


Sweater Weather

by mochii112



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Modern AU, Other, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochii112/pseuds/mochii112
Summary: Ren and Doc have been best friends for the longest time, though Ren yearns for something a little bit deeper. Still, he stays quiet, for the sake of their friendship.However, one particularly chilly night, when Doc lends Ren his sweater, he finds two things.A playlist with his name on it.And a revelation he didn't expect to have.
Relationships: Docm77/Rendog
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for another later than usual update. I ended up writing a fic that I was way too nervous to post. Anyways, this is my second ever attempt at a ship fic. Hope i'ts decent ^^"
> 
> I also have absolutely no idea why one person would have a playlist dedicated to another person. And if this fic is weird and illogical, please don't sue me ;-;

As the night began to fall over the city, streetlights began to light up the roads. The number of passing cars slowly began to diminish, and the falling snow set on the ground. The world looked like a winter wonderland, the dim lights reflecting off of the pristine white snow in a beautiful display of colours.

Along the pavement, Ren walked beside Doc, his body shivering ever so slightly, despite the extra layer of clothing. His eyes glanced nervously at his friend, wondering how in the world the man wasn't freezing.

The two were on their way home from a movie, the hangout being at a stupidly late hour. Ren had stepped outside, practically shaking as he stepped foot into the freshly set snow. It was late into the winter, and in hindsight, he really should have worn a little bit more clothing, especially with his tendency to feel so cold so easily.

Doc, however, was completely unfazed by the startlingly low temperature. He simply glanced over at Ren with a raised brow and let out a sigh. "Feeling cold, bud?"

"Maybe a little..." Ren smiled nervously, starting to walk in the hopes that he would make it home before he froze to death. That, of course, wouldn't happen, but it definitely felt like it would. He could feel Doc's fond smirk on him as he began to follow.

"You need to keep yourself warm, man." Doc spoke with a smile, gently ruffling the smaller man's hair. Ren could only laugh in response, enjoying the feeling every time.

_His touch felt nice._

"I know, my dude. I just keep forgetting how cold it gets." Ren smiled, teeth chattering slightly in the cold, his breaths turning into steam as they mixed with the cold air surrounding them.

In response to his words, a soft laugh sounded in the air, and then some ruffling. Before he knew it, a sweater was being pulled over his head.

"Doc... what are you--"

"You need this more than I do" He pulled the sweater on Ren and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close. "No need to worry about me, alright? I can deal with the cold for at least a little while"

Immediately, Ren felt warmer. The sweater reached down to his thighs, and the sleeves were a little too long. But it was so much warmer than the cold night air. The fabric felt so soft.

_And it smelled a little like Doc, too._

Ren pushed away the thought and tried to protest. However, the arm wrapped around his neck made him unable to take the sweater off. They were so ridiculously close, and Ren found his face flushed. He probably wouldn't win an argument against someone as resilient as Doc anyways, he reasoned.

"Fine... but tell me if you need it, alright. You're going to freeze like that!" Ren huffed slightly, realising that Doc was now only wearing a thin undershirt. Doc simply laughed in response, and Ren could feel the heat rising. He was so close to the taller man, and silently thanked the darkness of the night for keeping his feelings under wraps.

"Of course, dude." Doc spoke with a smile, before letting go of the shorter man. Ren had to stop himself from following the physical contact, knowing well that it would be awkward if he did. He wasn't sure exactly when he started feeling this way, but he cursed Doc for always being so touchy in the friendliest manner.

_He didn't stand a chance._

Ren's house was the first to come into view, with Doc's just a little bit further down the street. Ren was quick to say goodbye before heading back home, glancing over to see Doc doing the same. With a heavy sigh, Ren made his way back into his room, ready to get some rest. It was getting late. His fingers were getting cold.

But his body still felt warm.

_And extremely soft._

The man blinked, before realising that he was still wearing Doc's sweater.

The bits of white snow stood out against the dark grey fabric, the woollen textures oddly warm and comfortable. Inside the comforts of his home, the small white specks glistened in the light. Ren hugged his arms around himself, keeping the sweater close. However, keeping it was not an option. He had to return it.

He looked outside and bit his bottom lip. It was getting much too late to head out. The world outside was dark, and Doc could have fallen asleep already. He wouldn't want to disturb his friend.

He'd just return it in the morning.

Yeah. That's what he would do.

Right now, however, no one would notice if he were to wear it for just a little bit longer. Surely Doc wouldn't mind if he kept it on, right? He wouldn't know, anyways. Ren was sure that it wouldn't come up in conversation. 

The sweater didn't shield him from the cold completely, but it did warm him up quite a lot, for which he was grateful. The woollen fabric was so soft, and he was tempted to take off the shirts he had underneath in favour of this one. The clothing had a bitter sweet scent, most likely from all the coffee Ren knew Doc tended to drink, especially when he did his work. It was such a familiar scent, the feeling so comforting that Ren didn't want to take it off.

_So warm._

The sweater felt so warm.

_And so did his chest._

Ren couldn't recall exactly when he started having feelings for Doc. They had been friends since childhood, and the two of them had stuck by each others' side through thick and thin.

At first, it wasn't very noticeable. Ren found himself hanging out with Doc a little bit more than what would be considered normal, but he brushed that off as being clingy. Besides, Doc didn't seem to mind, so there couldn't have been anything deeper happening under the surface.

However, in the months that followed his initial realisation, he found himself getting even closer to Doc. He'd notice the little things; a change in hairstyle, his taste in clothes. But as time went on, he started becoming entranced by certain features, such as the fond smile that played at his lips whenever Ren messed up, the bright sparkle in his eyes whenever he was passionate about something, and even the soft laughs and chuckles he let out so rarely.

Ren had tried so hard to deny those feelings, but he eventually made peace with that part of himself. If he was attracted to men, so be it. He had no idea how Doc would react, but he would hate to ruin what they had.

With a heavy sigh, Ren flopped down on his bed, his soft blankets cushioning the fall.

He needed to stop thinking about things that would never work out.

Amidst the movement, he heard a small click. Confused, and a little curious, he glanced around his bed, only to find what seemed to be an iPod that had fallen out of his pocket. He presumed that it belonged to Doc, since it clearly didn't belong to him.

Curiosity drew him closer, and before he could stop himself, Ren was reaching out for the small device, delicately picking it up.

It was a simple black, the model being probably one of the newest. Doc always made sure to be updated with his technology. Ren turned on the small device, deciding that he would just go through the songs he listened to, as to get a gist of his taste in music.

He felt bad for snooping around, but it was just music. It wouldn't make him a terrible person. He was just a little curious. That couldn't have been a crime.

As he dug through the sweater's pockets, he also found a set of earphones, tucked neatly inside its case. This was very lucky for him, since all of his earphones were in a tangled mess somewhere in the room.

Doc was so much neater than he was.

_So much more responsible._

He plugged in the earphones and began to scroll through the songs, searching for titles that piqued his interest.

The lineup of songs were fairly simple. There were a lot of rap songs with sick beats that were easy to vibe with, as well as a few instrumentals which he most likely listened to while he worked. Ren snorted when he found the rap song that they made for Team STAR forever ago, when their college mates decided to split up for a prank war on the campus. His team's greatest achievement was getting the school perfect involved.

Those were some good memories, and Ren sighed, hoping that they would last. That the next year would be just as fun and chaotic.

Ren eventually started to get bored of reading all the song titles, and decided to go through a playlist instead. That would be the easiest way for him to go through a good number of songs without needing to stay up all night. Doc had a lot of songs, especially the new ones. Old was most certainly not gold for the man.

The playlists were all labelled, sorting songs in a way only Doc would ever dare. At first, it was genres, like rap or hip hop. Then it began to sort them based on Artists and Albums. After that, it was labelled for certain tasks, such as "thesis" and "practicals" before becoming more specific, such as "long travels" and "pretending to pay attention". The one he most likely used during the movie they watched that evening.

One playlist in particular caught Ren' eye, and he blinked in disbelief. It was simply titled "Ren", and consisted of about 20 songs in total.

Maybe it's just a bunch of cool songs.

Ren tried to reason with himself, unwilling to get his hopes up just yet. He didn't want to get hurt. Maybe Doc simply had a bunch of songs he wanted to share with his best friend.

He hoped that it was a little bit more that just that.

_Don't jump to conclusions just yet._

He told himself and bit his lip.

_You don't stand a chance with him._

However, curiosity caught him in its grasp and drew him closer. Ren needed to know what this was all about. He needed to be sure that this was all way over his head. He clicked on the playlist, waiting for the first song to play.

Immediately, the music was far more sombre than all of the others.

_You put all your faith in my dreams_  
_You gave me the world that I wanted_  
_What did I do to deserve you?_

He closed his eyes, trying his best to catch onto the words. The voice was powerful, but the words were sweet.

_I follow your steps with my feet_  
_I walk on the road that you started_  
_I need you to know that I heard you,_  
_every word_

Ren smiled, listening closely to every word. If this was Doc's way of telling him he mattered, it was working.

_I've waited way too long to say_  
_Everything you mean to me_

He held his breath in anticipation.

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_  
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_  
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_  
_I'm everything that I am because of you_

Love.

What a powerful word.

Ren hoped that he wasn't taking this the wrong way. He hoped that the words were directed towards him, and that Doc felt as strongly towards him as he felt towards Doc.

_I, I've carried this song in my mind_  
_Listen, it's echoing in me_  
_But I haven't helped you to hear it_

Ren sank a little bit further into his beds, finding comfort in the cushions that surrounded him.

The sweater he wore felt just a little bit warmer.

_We, we've only got so much time_  
_I'm pretty sure it would kill me_  
_If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you_

He began to hum along to the tune, starting to get used to it. It was a wonderful song, with a wonderful meaning.

He hoped that he was that meaning.

_I've waited way too long to say_  
_Everything you mean to me_

He sang along, knowing that he had done the same. That he had hesitated for far too long.

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_  
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_  
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_  
_I'm everything that I am because of you_

____

____

He sang along to the chorus, directing it at Doc. The man that he loved so much more than he could ever explain, and the one who helped him push on. His fears and insecurities couldn't stand in the way of their strongly built friendship.

Though, he wished that they were just a little bit more than that.

Just a little bit more than friends.

_I have a hero whenever I need one_  
_I just look up to you and I see one_  
_I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one_

The soothing pace of the song suddenly changed, turning into something much more powerful, and quickly manifested into his feelings. His love for Doc was as powerful as the lyrics and its vocals.

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_  
_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_  
_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth  
I'm everything that I am _ _because of you_

The chorus played once again, and Ren had learnt the words. He sang, pouring out his feelings into every word that left his lips.

He wondered if this was Doc's way of confessing.

After all, he wasn't a man of many words.

And he was far too careful to let something like this slip.

Maybe this was intentional.

_Whoa... whoa..._  
_In case you don't live forever,_  
_let me tell you the truth_

The lyrics found their way to his lips, and he sang along to each meaningful word.

_As long as I'm here as I am,_

A pause.

_so are you_

The song ended, leaving behind a warm and nervous feeling, mixed with just a little bit of anxiety.

He needed to talk to Doc when morning came. He needed to ask him about the songs in the playlist, and he needed to tell him how he felt. Before it was too late.

Ren fell asleep to the playlist, feeling softer and warmer than he had ever done before. He melted just a little bit more with every song.

And hoped that this was real.

When the sun rose the next day, it would be bright. And two best friends would be a little bit more than just that.

**Author's Note:**

> If yall recognise the song I used, I officially love you


End file.
